


MONSTA X Scenario/Oneshot Collection

by gardentulips



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardentulips/pseuds/gardentulips
Summary: a collection of scenarios for monsta x & (former member) wonho. checkmasterlistfor links to everything.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Lakeside [ Wonho | M ]

**Author's Note:**

> ➳ werewolf!AU  
> ➳ when you move to a new town for peace and quiet, but you run into a peculiar group of friends

The sound of a sudden splash on the opposite side of the lake you have been lounging next to for the past hour pulls your eyes from the book in your hands. Your attention is drawn to the water droplets flinging in every direction before you notice one, two, _three_ soaked and smiling boys surfacing for air. As you arch a brow, you stare in wonder at the three rowdy boys splashing around, grins reaching their eyes and your jaw only drops when you spot one of them stand up with his body facing away you, water cascading down every muscle of his toned back all the way to the curve of his ass.

You only wanted to enjoy a quiet afternoon reading beneath the sun as you relax on a towel against the dock, overlooking the water every now and then as the soft breeze mixes with chirping birds and the world drowns out around you. Never did you expect yourself to be gawking at three naked strangers after they jumped into the lake to distract you from your book, and you find your face swelling with heat the moment the one on the far left grabs the attention of the one standing, all before nodding your way and all three sets of eyes turn to look at you.

The first man flashes a smirk you only catch a glimpse of before your attention turns back to your book once again, but the way your heart pounds in your chest from getting caught only has you reading the same line over and over. You hear the three mumble between them as the breeze draws their quiet chit-chat closer to you, sharing laughter between them, and as you peek over the edges of the white pages, you notice the smirking man swimming towards the dock you’re settled on.

Your heart sinks to the pit of your stomach, taking a deep breath in an attempt to play it cool, but there’s no doubt in your mind the soaking wet and naked stranger is going to draw attention to the fact that you were staring at them.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” The deep voice has you gripping your book tighter as you bite down hard on your bottom lip, though his tone is soft and friendly and there’s no reason for you to try to hide from him now that he’s right below where your feet are hanging off the edge of the dock. “You must be new around here, huh? What’s your name?”

You gulp, counting to three while taking a much needed, deep breath, and finally muttering your name to him after lowering your book to your lap. “I am new here. I just moved into the house at the end of Olive Route. My grandmother used to live there.”

Your home isn’t far from where your newly dedicated reading spot is at the lake, having moved in only a few weeks prior. You’re now trying to get settled in after your grandmother passed a year before and all the paperwork was finally approved to have the deed in your name, not having too many belongings to move from your cramped apartment in the city, but finding it to be a sign to get away for awhile and enjoy the peace of mind such a small town can give you.

If your grandmother taught you anything, it was to put yourself first, whether it be mental or physical health, nothing was more important. Now that she’s gone, you realize more than ever that you allowed years of school followed by years of work to define you, taking hold of your life and not letting go until you were running ragged and too exhausted every step of the way to even consider taking time for yourself. Moving into her old house seemed like the perfect step to follow her wishes of making an effort to look out for your well-being. Being among nature relaxes you more than you expected, or at least, that’s what you assumed until running into the stranger that is now smirking while staring up at you with his sharp gaze and intense eyes.

“I’m Hoseok,” he tells you, running fingers through the black strands of his dripping wet hair with a grin. “It’s nice to meet you. We don’t see too many new faces around here, so it was a surprise to spot you. Normally it’s just us.” He motions back to his two friends who seem to be whispering between themselves while flashing grins toward the two of you every now and again as they swim around in the lake’s murky waters. He informs you their names are Kihyun and Jooheon, and they must have heard him speaking of them from the way their smiles widen as they offer a friendly wave your way.

The heat floods your face once again as you offer a shy, hesitant wave in return, thankful he hasn’t thrown it up in your face that you were gazing at the three splashing around in the water. Which still leaves the question of why they are in the nude, but from him mentioning not having many visitors, you guess privacy isn’t normally a concern for them. You almost feel guilty, as if you’re intruding, but this Hoseok seems polite enough as he swims near your feet with a smile, not the least bit concerned of the sun shining directly through the water to give you more than a generous peek at his body if you wanted it.

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” you reply, looking anywhere else but at him in case your eyes are tempted to wander.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to your reading,” he begins, swimming past the dock to reach the water’s edge to your left, “hope to see you around soon.”

With that, he stands once again to make his way onto the shore, body dripping with water cascading down every curve, and muscle, and sharp line that exists over his frame, fully on display with not an ounce of shame as he takes his time making the long way around the lake’s edge to reach his friends. Immediately you’re gulping and turning away, snatching open your book in an attempt to not think about how every inch of you is warming up because of him.

You can’t resist heading back to the lake two days later to take a break from cleaning and organizing your new home. The fresh air will do you good after being around so much dust, you tell yourself, though part of you realizes you’re curious if the same rowdy boys will be splashing in the water once again. Though you’re well aware you moved to such a place to focus on yourself while putting your own sanity first, you can’t help but to admit the new friends bring a certain excitement to your otherwise newly plain life. Not that you mind, of course, considering a hectic, exhausting schedule and an overabundance of work was your routine day in and day out and now you enjoy the peace and quiet, but it’s easy to become thrilled by something so new.

You receive your answer only a short while after setting out your blue beach towel against the dock and flipping open your book. It doesn’t take long to hear the rustling of bushes and the crackling of sticks before the blur of three bodies from the corner of your eye earns your attention. One by one they throw themselves into the water with a loud splash, the ripples against the surface even reaching the tips of your toes as you sit on the dock with your legs over the side.

You try to look away, but the sight becomes hypnotizing. Watching them play with one another as their voices travel across the water to reach you, hearing a few foul-mouthed things as Hoseok grips one of the other boys — Jooheon, you remember — around the neck before the two become submerged. Kihyun throws his head back as laughter erupts to reach every direction of the woods, voice echoing between the trees and you find yourself grinning at the scene before you without realizing you were staring so hard.

When Hoseok and Jooheon emerge from water to take a breath, a playful shove against Hoseok’s shoulder has him cackling the same as Kihyun. Though, it doesn’t take much longer for the three to notice you sitting on the other side of the lake, their commotion settling at the sight of you until their lips twist into playful grins.

“Hey!” Kihyun yells, running his fingers through his hair to push to soaking stranding from his face. “Wanna come in?”

As you stammer and mutter and try to think of a reply, Hoseok shoves his friend and shakes his head. “Who wants to swim with you?”

You can’t help but to giggle at the question, biting your lip as your cheeks burn with heat. “I’m good for now, thanks!” you yell back at the three, hearing Kihyun’s groans of disappointment as Hoseok shakes his head and Jooheon chuckles beside him. As they do so, they find themselves swimming closer to close the distance between you, and you find your heart racing from their attention.

“So you live in the old house at the end of Olive Route, huh?” Jooheon mentions, causing you to become curious at what the three have said about you when you weren’t around. Clearly Hoseok has mentioned it, and the thought of them gossiping about the new face in town tempts you to giggle.

“Mhm,” you hum, finding it harder to concentrate when they swim so close, lingering near your feet as you skim the water’s surface, clutching your book tighter and taking a deep breath. “My grandmother used to live there, but when she passed away, she gave the house to me.” You don’t mind filling them in on your new life. After all, they seem friendly enough, and it’s not like you have made any other new acquaintances during your first few weeks in the new town.

“Oh,,” Kihyun begins, mentioning your grandmother’s name with a grin, calling her by a nickname you’ve only heard a few speak before, like friends she played bingo with or the older ladies at the flea market she would take you to when you visited. “She used to bring baked goods for school fundraisers when we were kids.”

The words have your heart swelling with love at the memory of her. She was always baking, or doing something kind, and even a small story told by the three you just met only makes you wish you had visited her more often after getting out on your own. Though, she would have never held it against you for not making the trip to stop by as often as you would have liked, knowing you were too focused on school and then work while she was making desserts for children and taking care of her small town.

“That sounds like her,” you tell the three with a wide smile appearing on your face.

The four of you chit-chat a bit more as the afternoon turns late and they continue to swim around beneath you and play. You learned that the three of them have been close since birth, with their parents being friends before them, and their parents’ parents before that. You don’t have many stories to tell them, realizing your life was consumed with work the past few years more than you would like and it only left you to see you felt emptier, lonelier, when it was all said and done. Though you do mention to the three that you moved into your grandmother’s home for something new and different, and the looks shared between the boys doesn’t go unnoticed. You try to shake off the butterflies that begin fluttering in your stomach at the sight.

You lose track of time sharing little details between yourselves until the three mention they have been in the water too long. You realize you have taken too long of a break from cleaning and organizing, and decide to say goodbye to them for now. You begin to gather up your book and towel in your arms while the they begin roughhousing once again, giggling and waving a last goodbye over your shoulder, happy to have met a few new faces you find yourself being comfortable around.

After your conversation with the playful new friends a few days prior, you find yourself itching to go back to the lake just to run into them again. You admit it still gets lonely at times, not having anyone else to talk to besides a phone call from your mother every once and a while, and a distant friend that checks up on you when she has the time to. You realize it’s your own fault for allowing yourself to become so lost in your previous job, but you feel a bit luckier now to have Hoseok, Kihyun, and Jooheon to turn to for a friendly face.

Even if you don’t know the three well after only a few conversations, you find comfort in their presence and playfulness, and they always seem to be polite and kind whenever you come around. Though their complete lack of shame as they splash around naked in the water is something you will have to get used to, wondering if they’re so free and open with every new girl they meet. You remind yourself it’s something they have probably done since they were kids, so it has become so normal to them.

When you arrive at the lake, you spot nothing but calm waters. You try to ignore the disappointment filling your chest as you lay out your towel against the dock once again and settle with your book in your lap. You’re sure they don’t go for a swim every day, right? It’s not like you are even good enough friends to be expecting one another, but you can’t deny that the past few times spotting them out near the lake has made your days a little better.

Regardless, you find yourself becoming caught up in your book once again. _At least you’ll have the peace and quiet to read_ , you tell yourself, even if talking to your new friends sounds a bit more exciting. The still waters around you calm you, eventually tossing your legs over the side of the dock to allow your feet to skim the surface as your eyes devour the pages. But it doesn’t take long for the sounds of chirping birds in the distance or the gentle breeze to become interrupted by a rustling in the leaves behind you.

Your eyes dart up as you twist your body to look around, spotting a smirking Hoseok wandering your way. For the first time, he actually adorns a thin t-shirt and dirty, ripped jeans pressing against the muscles of his body, but he performs the same gesture of running strong fingers through the strands of his black hair and sighing without a word before settling next to you on the dock.

“Where’s your friends?” you ask him the first thought that pops into your mind to earn a chuckle. It’s clear he’s still in the mood for a swim even if he’s alone from the way he begins plucking at the laces of his sneakers and taking them off, as well as his white socks, one by one.

“Kihyun already had plans today, and Jooheon didn’t feel like coming.” He turns to you and smiles before tugging the neck of his shirt over his head to toss aside, leaving his bare chest on display, and you’re nearly embarrassed from the way it has heat filling your face. “So, I have no one to swim with today. Unless…”

You arch a brow, but can’t help to grin. “Unless?”

“Unless you want to swim with me?” he offers, though his tone is a little hesitant and you wonder if he’s worried you will turn him down once again. The thought is tempting, you have to admit, and with only Hoseok swimming with you, it doesn’t seem as intimidating. “You’re thinking about it. I can see you’re considering it.” He teases you with a wide smile, gently nudging your arm with his elbow while chuckling.

“Maybe…” you hum, biting your lip to keep from grinning too much.

“C’mon,” he pouts, “I won’t let anything scary get you.”

Before you can reply, Hoseok is standing to push his jeans and boxer-briefs down to his feet, kicking them off in a swift motion before diving into the deep, cold waters of the lake, not even giving you time to register his naked body jumping past you. The splash from his weight leaves drops hitting your legs and feet to make you squeak and giggle. After a few seconds, he resurfaces, shaking his head to send more water flying in every direction, all before running his hand over his face to rid his vision of loose strands of hair.

“Come on in, it feels amazing!” he beams, and you chuckle and shake your head.

With a heavy sigh, you place your book against your towel after folding the corner of the page to mark your place, thinking to yourself how you can’t believe you’re actually doing this. Even if it is a bit spontaneous, and something you would have never done before, the thought of swimming with a stranger excites you, and Hoseok has made you feel nothing but comfortable with him apart from the shyness that creeps up whenever you think about how careless he is with his own clothes.

As you bite your bottom lip, you reach untuck the tank-top you’re wearing from your shorts, but you pause a moment to turn to him. “Look away.”

His lips turn into a grin at your sudden request, but he obliges, turning his whole body before swimming a little ways from the dock to allow you some privacy. Once you’re more comfortable, you tug your top over your head, followed by unbuttoning and pushing your shorts to your feet, leaving you in your lace bra and panties. You’re not as confident as him, however, so you leave the lingerie on as you have a seat on the dock to ready yourself, and before you can talk yourself out of it, you’re sinking into the water.

“Ah!” you whimper, beginning to shake from the unexpected temperature as the shock of the water takes hold of your limbs. “It’s cold!”

Hoseok turns around the moment he hears your voice, a pleased smile on his lips. “It won’t be for long. You’ll get used to it.” He swims closer to you, leaving only a foot between your two bodies as you move your arms, kick your feet, and try to stay afloat. It’s been too long since you’ve been swimming. “It’s even better naked… you feel more free,” he adds, and a rush a heat swells from the pit your stomach to every inch of your body.

“Is that why you and your rowdy friends are always out here?”

“Hm, yeah you could say that, among a few other reasons,” he tells you, and you feel as if the two of you are drifting closer to one another without realizing. “We like to swim after a run. It helps us cool down.”

“A run?” you ask. “Are you on a college track team or something?” You can’t help but to giggle as he grins.

“No,” he replies, shaking his head. Before you can pry further, a snap of a twig echoes across the lake, earning your full attention with your head jerking to the right. “Are you scared?” You turn back to him to see his smirk, and you quickly raise your chin to feign more confidence.

“No, but… you never know what can be out in the woods,” you tell him, then add, “or the lake.”

“Don’t be scared,” he laughs, then licks his lips to have a shiver running down your spine. “I’m the scariest thing out here right now, trust me.”

You frown, taken back by his words even if the tone of his suddenly deep, dark voice has you gulping. “You saying that makes me want to do the opposite of trust you.”

“It’s okay,” he tells you, playful voice returning that you can’t help but to give in to, “I like you.”

You open your mouth to speak, but Hoseok suddenly submerges himself beneath the water. As luck would have it, the sun has disappeared behind a cloud, no longer illuminating the murky waters for you to see where he swam to, but the black shadow swimming beneath your feet gives you a clue.

“Hoseok?” you call for him, turning your body behind you in hopes he will pop up at any time now. “Hoseok?!” Your heart begins to race, wondering why he’s teasing you, and the moment you feel a tug on your foot, you let out a loud shriek of his name.

Before you have time to react, you feel two strong arms wrap around your waist a second before he emerges behind you, gasping for breath and squeezing you tight.

“Hoseok!” you begin to yell between giggles, attempting to swim away, but he playfully holds you against his chest. “That’s not funny! You scared me!”

“Hey! I told you I wouldn’t let anything scary get you. I meant it!”

“Anything but _you_ , maybe,” you add, laughter shared between the two of you until you feel his grasp on your body tighten. He chest becomes flush against your back, large hands pressed against your flesh to have heat swelling from between your thighs as your heart pounds against your chest.

“Do you mind?” he asks, whispering in your ear with a deep, raspy tone you feel right in your core. You gulp, lowering your hands to rest against the arms that hold you, finding comfort and security in his embrace in the moment even if you aren’t sure why. Without hesitation, you shake your head, telling him you don’t mind at all if he’s so close to you.

“I should get going,” you tell him when he releases his arms from your body.

“Want me to walk you home?” he offers to take you by surprise, heart fluttering from him looking out for you.

“I can manage this time,” you promise him, watching him flash a smile before the two of you are climbing onto the dock to clothe your dripping wet bodies. As soon as you slip your top and shorts on and he manages to at least put on his jeans, you gather your towel and book and say your goodbyes, and Hoseok smiles before telling you to get home safely.

Even if your new home in a small town in the middle of nowhere offers more peace than a busy city, you still find yourself waking up from bad dreams occasionally. Maybe your mind has been running too wild, or stresses from your previous life begin to taunt you, having your slumber filled with thoughts of overdue paperwork and bosses scolding you to fill you with shame for doing so poorly.

_At least it’s better than the high school dreams_ , you think to yourself as you crawl out of bed and rub your sleepy eyes. Anything beats dreaming about being late for a test when you already graduated more than six years before. Still, your mind begins to buzz with worries and thoughts of the past, and being in your grandmother’s home only makes you miss her advice and words of comfort when you need them most.

The first thing that pops into your mind as you step into the kitchen for a glass of tap water from the sink is the lake. For a few weeks it has brought you comfort and a nice distraction, and after bad dreams, you feel the need for fresh air to clear your suffocating mind. After gulping down the water to clear yourself of a dry mouth, you exchange your nightgown for an oversized t-shirt and jean shorts before slipping your shoes on at the front door.

You don’t bother locking it behind you. _No one comes out this far anyway_ , you tell yourself. As you bounce down the steps to your front porch, the midnight air filling your lungs already puts your mind at ease. With the moonlight guiding your way along the dirt trail past the rows of trees, you make your way to the lake’s edge in no time, taking in the serene sight of calm waters and listening to the chirping of crickets around you.

It becomes easy to let go of the bad dreams and stresses in such a peaceful environment. You feel like you can breathe deeply again and it doesn’t take long to feel the weight of past burdens lift from your shoulders. You take another long, deep breath and close your eyes to enjoy the brush of midnight air against your skin and for once, you don’t mind being so alone when it does its job of clearing your head.

The moment doesn’t last too long, however, suddenly hearing a rustling of bushes to your left to cause your attention to turn to the noise as your eyes pop open.

“Hello?” you call out, though you want to assume it’s nothing but a wild animal. A snap of some twigs and crunching of leaves sounds a bit more like larger footsteps than small paws can offer, you realize, finding your heart racing as you speak again. “Is someone there?”

Your first thought is the noises possibly coming from Hoseok, or one of his two friends. After all, they are the only ones you have ever spotted this far out of the town’s limits, but when you receive no reply, your knees begin to shake with uncertainty. You remain silent for a moment, listening, waiting, until a shuffling between trees of some sort from behind you has your entire body jerking toward the sound.

And when you do so, your whole body’s weight shifts to one foot as your ankle rolls against the dock, misstepping to send your balance off center. You try to regain control of your footsteps, until you shoe snags on a warped board against the dock, sending your body falling forward before you can stop yourself.

It all happens so quickly. You shut your eyes as you let out a yelp, crashing face first into the water’s surface with a splash that echoes between the forest’s trees. You flap your arms and kick your legs, trying to figure out which way it up, but the light from the moon is too dim and every inch of the water beneath the surface remains pitch black. You open your mouth to release the breath in your tightening lungs, only to have it filled with lake water in an instant.

The adrenaline shooting through you does no good for your muscles that begin to ache out of a struggling fear that consumes you. The seconds tick by as you struggle to reach the surface, but the moment takes hold in the form of confusion while trying to swim for even just a breath of air.

It’s not until you feel two arms wrap around your body to pull you closer to the surface do you begin to give up. The quickness of exhaustion setting in when you’re struggling to swim after being startled leaves you helpless, and the moment you feel your face break that water’s surface is when you finally gasp for a deep breath to fill your desperate lungs.

The arms around you holds you tight, pulling you the water’s edge with your back hitting the dirt shore hard. Gasping, struggling to breathe, yet body remaining limp and lifeless, you blink a few times until your vision begins to clear.

“Are you okay?” someone asks, and it takes a few seconds for the familiar voice to register in your mind. “Just breathe, okay? Breathe, I’ve got you. I’m here.”

He continues speaking, causing you to blink a bit more, taking a deep breath to calm yourself until you recognize the face staring down at you belongs to Hoseok, spotting his wet hair with drops dripping from every strained and a soaked t-shirt clinging to the muscles of his chest. He grips the sides of your face as he scans your body for any injuries or issues, and brings his gaze back to your eyes to make sure your breathing is steadied.

“What… what happened?” you ask between coughing and struggling to sit up right. “What... what was that? I thought I heard…” He places a hand on your soaking wet back to make sure you can sit up right.

“You really shouldn’t be out here at night.”

“What?” You’re taken back by his suddenly stern, yet worried tone. He leans closer, brushing a few dripping strands of hair from your face to display his concern.

“It’s not safe, okay?” His voice softens with every word, hand cupping your face to earn your full attention. “I was joking before with you, but I’m serious this time. Don’t come here at night.”

“But, Hoseok—”

“Let’s get you home. You’ll catch a cold.”

He doesn’t allow you to say anything else, or ask anymore questions, as he helps you to your feet. You remain confused and shaken, but you allow him to take care of you, throwing one of your arms to hook around his neck while he wraps a hand around your hip. He guides you to your home with quiet directions from you, mind running wild, but the seriousness of his words rests heavy on your mind. You aren’t sure what he means, but you’re no fool not to believe him, and you decide you don’t want to find out any more details in the moment.

“Thanks, Hoseok,” you whisper as the two of you travel up the steps of your front porch. Once at your front door, he finally releases you from his grip, giving you a look from head to toe once again to make sure you’re okay.

He only hums and nods, clearly just as worried about something he isn’t comfortable speaking about, and you don’t push him. You feign a weak smile before pushing the door to your home open and stumbling inside, dripping puddles on the floor beneath you that you can’t care about in the moment. Your back press against the door once it’s closed behind you, pausing to take a deep breath for a moment and try to understand what happened.

Why was Hoseok so worried? Did he see whatever was in the bushes that startled you in the first place?

You realize you can’t worry over it now. You’re too exhausted and in need of a shower, but before heading to the bathroom to strip yourself of soaking wet clothes, you take one peek out of the blinds covering the two small windows on your door. However, you fail to see Hoseok leaving your home along the long, dirt trail into town. Instead, the only thing you spot is a fluffy, white tail bouncing along side to side before disappearing into the darkness.

It takes you nearly a week to gather the courage for a walk down to the lake, but you do so without your favorite book or beach towel to accompany you. This time, you only wish to become comfortable around the water in the middle of nature once again. After becoming startled and falling into the lake, only for Hoseok to conveniently be around to save you, you weren’t sure if you would find as much peace as before.

But it doesn’t take long for the calmness of the water to put your mind at ease, finding the sun shining on your skin to be the rejuvenation you need after spending so many nights wondering over Hoseok’s words. You slip your shoes off and settle against the dock, allowing your feet to skim along the water’s surface like you always do, with your hand clasping the edge of the wooden boards and your eyes closing to soak in everything around you.

It also doesn’t take long for the three boys to bring commotion to the lake’s still waters. They run in with a loud splash, and can't help but to smirk to see the three of them together once again. The moment Kihyun spots you between their playing and splashing around, he nudges Hoseok to have your heart climbing in your throat. Surely Hoseok informed them of what happened a week before, and it doesn’t surprise you when he turns to whisper something to the other two before swimming across the lake to reach you.

Before he can make it to you, you decide to make it a bit easier on him. Grabbing your shoes in your arms, you tuck your feet beneath you to stand and make the trip to the water’s edge. He receives the hint, swimming past the dock just as you settle in the dirt with your arms wrapped around your knees. Once he reaches you, he has no shame uncovering his body from the water before his back falls into the dirt next to you, grinning after exhaling a heavy breath.

“I was scared you weren’t going to come back here after the other night.”

Your heart skips a beat at his worry, as well as the way you try to avert your gaze no to gawk at his bare body beneath the rays of sunlight. “I thought about it,” you tell him honestly.

“I’m glad you came back.”

You smile at his words. “Me too.” Then you sigh, and his warning continues to weigh heavy on your mind from the other night. “But, I can’t stop thinking about what you said. Why shouldn’t I be out here at night? What’s out here that I should worry about… besides you?” The last few words only tease him slightly, though part it remains true. He is intimidating even if you feel comfortable around him. Maybe it’s the stress of being startled, but you admit you’re thankful he was there in the nick of time to save you.

“Me?” He chuckles, sitting up straight with his arms resting on his knees. “Well, I hope you know by now that I would only want you to be safe. I would never cause you harm, or allow anyone else to.”

His words have you gulping, chest blossoming with the sudden warmth of the care he shows for you and you try to stop your heart from beating wildly in fear of him hearing the way it pounds so hard against your chest.

“But, there are other things.”

“What kind of things?” you ask, inching closer, hanging onto his every word. He turns to you with a smirk, looking you from head to toe with a lick of his lips that tempts you to shudder beneath his intense gaze.

“Are you sure you want to know?” As he asks, he reaches to brush a few loose hairs from your face, before his palm cups your cheek and his thumb brushes over your bottom lip, licking his lips once again from the way he feels you tremble against his touch. “There are scary things, things that would only get a hint of your scent and not be able to control themselves.”

You find yourself gulping once again from his words, opening your mouth to attempt a reply, but as his hand drops to your neck and his thumb runs along the curve of your throat — from your jaw to your collar bones — you can only mutter a few words in return. “My scent, like the way I… the way I smell?” You blink, confused, and he chuckles at the way you whispered the last few words.

“Mhm,” he hums, causing your breaths to deepen and the baby blue sundress you’re wearing to tighten against your breasts from the way your body reacts to his touches. “You smell incredible.”

“Hoseok…”

Before your mind has too much to time to run wild with his words, he pulls away from you. “Which is why it’s dangerous for you.”

But the desire is already there, as well as the heat swelling from between your thighs. “Maybe I want it to be a little dangerous.” You barely recognize your own voice as you speak the words, but you can only blame Hoseok for that.

“You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Yes I do,” you stand your ground. For so long you were the prisoner of strict schedules, textbooks, and then nine to five’s and praying for overtime so you can afford rent. You weren’t living, only existing, and something about being with Hoseok makes you feel so alive it’s terrifying, but you can’t resist. “I know what I want.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“So what? People have h-hook-ups all the… all the time!” Your confidence fades at the mere mention of sex, something you would have once been ashamed for even thinking, let alone speaking out loud to the man you find irresistible.

“No,” he chuckles in a dark tone, turning to you once again to grip you by the back of the neck and meet your eyes with a fire in his own. “I mean, you don’t know _what_ I am.”

Your bottom lip begins to quiver, words wavering with every syllable, but you don’t back down. “Tell me.”

“Why do you trust me so much?”

“I… I don’t know,” you tell him, wishing you knew the answer as his defenses soften from your own honesty. “I don't know, I just… I just do. I can feel it, especially after the other night. I know you won’t hurt me. I know you care about me.”

“You’re right.”

“Then what’s wrong?” With that, you sigh, nearly admitting defeat. “Do you not… not want me?” Your tone cowers as you lose the last bit of confidence, wondering if you have been reading the signals all wrong.

But when he grips you tighter, exhaling a heavy breath from his lips, you swear you hear a rumble in his chest that sounds similar to a growl erupting inside of him. “You have no idea how much I want you.”

Your breath catches in your throat for a moment, blinking to allow the strained, desperate words to register in your mind. “Then… take me.”

He hesitates, gazes drifting from your eyes, to your lips, to the way your chest swells with need in every breath, and back again. There’s a tug-of-war going on inside him, and he bites his lip and exhales a heavy sigh before leaning toward you. His lips clash with your own and in desperation you reach for him, whimpering against his skin and tugging so tight against his shoulders your nails dig into his flesh. He groans in return, becoming greedy, parting your lips with his tongue as he savors every ounce of the way you kiss him, but before he becomes too carried away, he pushes himself off of you.

“Meet me here,” he gasps, body tense, as if he’s trying to resist the temptation that is you, “tonight. Right here, okay?”

“But you said—”

“I’ll protect you,” he interrupts, fists clenched and nostrils flaring. “Will you come?”

You knew there’s no way you could deny him. “Of course.”

Your heart couldn’t beat any faster inside your chest as you make the trip from your house down to the lake. With shaking knees, each step becomes harder than the last, but the thrill of being with Hoseok keeps you going. Even if you’re uncertain about venturing to the lake at night after his warning, you find yourself trusting him more than you realized. You’re more than confident he meant every word about keeping you safe.

You travel to the same spot the two of you were settled together earlier in the day. The cold chills your skin and you hug your arms to your body tighter, a shiver racing down your spine as you hear a distant howl mix with the breeze whistling through the trees. The moonlight is dim, but it did a good enough job lighting your way to the lake, heart pounding against your chest the longer you wait on him.

As the minutes tick by, your confidence that he will show up fades. The cold breeze begins to get to you, goosebumps spreading over your skin as a chill surges through you to earn a shiver. You wait a little longer, shifting your weight from foot to foot and sighing, peering all around you for any sign of Hoseok.

Just when you’ve nearly given up hope and turn from the lake to head back to your home, your eyes pop at the sight of the same white fur before you that you noticed the other night disappearing into the darkness. Two bright, yellow eyes start back at you to keep you frozen in place, watching the creature — a large, intimidating wolf — take a step forward. Large paws leave prints in the dirt as it grows near, a black snout sniffing the air around it and ears perking when you exhale a heavy breath you weren’t aware you were holding.

The creature remains calm, however, never lunging or even moving too swiftly to take you by surprise. Its presence finds a way to comfort you when you realize the same safety you feel when you’re with Hoseok takes hold of you. The wolf lowers its head a second before he lays flat against the ground, displaying anything but aggression before you. And you find yourself mimicking its motions, dropping to your knees with your hands resting in your lap to show your trust in the creature.

In the blink of an eye, however, the wolf’s fur begins to recede as spots of human flesh appear in patches. Your eyes pop at the sight, jaw hanging open while noticing the snout retracting and bright, yellow eyes darkening into a deep, familiar brown. Fingers extend from the paws and the strong curve of muscles begin to surface, and second by second the creature shifts right before your eyes before your mind has time to register the process.

Until you’re no longer staring at an animal, but the gasping, human body of Hoseok on his hands and knees before you, fingers digging into the dirt and spine bent in a devilish arch to leave you shuddering at the sight. It takes him a few seconds to regain control of his human mind, but your jaw remains slacked and you feel as if you’ve forgotten how to breathe. Every ounce of air is sucked from your lungs, eyes so wide they begin to strain, bottom lip trembling as you try to make sense of what just took place before you.

“H-Hoseok…” All you can manage is a mutter of his name, voice so weak, confused, but you remain unafraid as he peeks at you through his lashes.

“I wanted to show you,” he begins the moment he catches his breath. “I wanted you to know what I was.”

“I don’t… but you…” You fail to complete proper sentences, blinking, rubbing your eyes, expecting any second to be back in your bed. If the bad dreams weren’t getting to you, you expect they were now, but Hoseok crawling toward you with caution and the cold air sending a chill down your spine tells you it’s real. He’s real, and he’s no human. Now you understand what he meant when he told you it was dangerous, and he was the scariest thing around. You should be afraid. _You should be running_.

But you sit still, allowing him to crawl to you, accepting him with hands reaching to thread fingers through his hair to grip the strands tight. He peers up at you, waiting on you to give in to him now that he’s shown you everything, and you can’t back out now, not hesitating to pull him close.

Your lips collide as he pulls your body against his own naked flesh to hold you tight. His skin burns like fire to warm you beneath the chill of the midnight air, every move of his lips against your flesh igniting a flame of pure desire within you, every touch tempting your body to beg for more. You whimper against his lips until his kisses trail to your jaw, tongue swiping over your skin for a taste that has him growling against your body. The noise vibrates you to your core, shaking with anticipation as the desperation burns between your thighs.

He has you on your back in seconds, licking along your neck, kissing here and there just to hear you moan his name. He teeth scrape along your exposed collarbone while his hands push the hem of your dress up to your hips. His touches are electric, sending surges of warmth to every inch of your body as his fingertips dance along your panty line. His lips pamper your chest until he reaches the swell of your breast over your sundress, your own back arching to beg without words for more.

But he suddenly stops, earning a whimper of a protest from your lips until he places a tight grip on your wrists, pushing your arms above your head and pinning your hands into the dirt.

“Are you sure?” He gulps, and takes a deep breath, nostrils flaring and chest rumbling with another growl of pure desire. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” you whimper, not even hesitating for a second, pressing your thighs to his sides and rolling your lower half against his body. “Please.”

It’s all the convincing he needs. The way you beg him has the temptation rising until he snaps, lips colliding with yours once more as his hands roam your body. His palms brush over your breast to have your chest pushing into his grasp while his kisses a trail from your mouth to your neck. He growls against your skin, becoming greedy as the despereation to have you takes hold, and the way you whimper his name and open your body to him only increases the tension and desire between the two of you.

He grips the straps of your dress, for split- second hearing the sharp tear of fabric echo into the night’s sky before he’s pulling the flimsy material aside to leave you in nothing but sheer, black panties. The motion is so quick, taking you by surprise as the breeze chills your skin and ghosts over your body. But his mouth has the warmth swelling from between your thighs, sending waves of heat to every inch of your body as he hooks his fingers into the band of your panties while his mouth teases an erect nipple. His tongue circles around the flesh and you can’t help but to entangle shaking fingers between the strands of his hair while soft moans fill the air.

“Hoseok, please,” you beg him, feeling the ache between your legs growing the longer his tongue toys with your hardened nipples. He groans at the sound of your voice, becoming impatient himself before his mouth lowers down your stomach. He leaves a trail of desperate, quick kisses between growls erupting in his chest, and the sound has you shaking with anticipation.

Before he can stop himself, he lowers his body just enough to have his teeth sinking into your inner thigh, earning a gasp from the slight sting sinking into your flesh until the heat of red hot pleasure swells within you. He latches on as the band to your panties is snapped, just like your dress before, the muscles of his chest and arms tensing as he does so and the moment takes over him. He has to have you, taste you, fuck you into the dirt until the two of you are sweaty, and messy, and out of breath. The urges inside of him rise to the surface as he tosses the shredded remains of your panties aside and releases his bite on your thigh before parting them wide for him, not hesitating to sink his head between your legs and begin devouring you for every drop of arousal you offer him.

“Hoseok!” you gasp his name, back arching from the water’s shore with the first swipe of his tongue along your slit. He wastes no time tasting you, parting your folds with his tongue dipping into your entrance to gather up the juices that drip out for him, all before trailing up to your clit to offer quick, needy circles around the swollen bud. Your thighs shake around him, listening to the deep groans and heavy growls filling his chest as he pleasures you, with his hands on your hips to hold your body steady and your own fingers lowering to tug on the strands of his hair. “Please… don’t stop.”

He groans from the desperation in the words and the way your voice shakes with every syllable. Your thighs tighten around his head, but he never slows his pace at lapping up your juices, swirling his tongue around your clit, or teasing your aching entrance as you beg him for more. He growls between your legs like a hungry animal, loving the way you taste and call his name, enjoying the arousal dripping on his tongue and how you quiver in his hold. Your body is on fire from the bliss swelling inside of you as the world drowns out around you, no longer consumed with worries or stress, but succumbing to the pleasure he offers.

“Hosek … oh my God…” You whimper his name mixed with curses, but his tongue has left you so speechless you can no longer warn him that you’re growing close to the edge. When his lips press to your flesh and he sucks on the hood of your clit, your entire body tenses as your mind becomes fuzzy with ecstasy. He knows exactly how to keep your body worked up, circling your clit in a steady motion, lowering to lick up the juices that spill before swallowing every drop with a groan.

He mutters between your legs something about how fucking delicious you taste, but the words barely reach your ears from the way you continue to whimper and moan. You’re shaking in his hands, legs beginning to twitch the longer he tends to your aching, soaked center. Part of you wonders if he’s enjoying it just as much as you, loving having his face buried between your thighs while you tug on his hair, and your curiosities are answered each time he groans and growls against your flesh.

The tension tightens and the heat swells at your core, feeling yourself barrelling over the edge due to his mouth. His expert maneuvers between your thighs have you crying out for him, voice drowning between the trees all around and the thought that you are out in the open where anyone could watch the two of you never crosses your mind. The pleasure building in the pit of your stomach takes hold of your body, and your mind, focusing on nothing but the way his mouth presses to your folds and his tongue draws out every sinful whimper of you begging him not to stop.

“H-Hoseok,” you call out for him a final time before the tension snaps, bursting into red hot heat flooding your body. The bliss fills you to every inch, hips bucking against his face, thighs trembling, fingers falling from the the strands of his hair as your back arches from the dirt. He continues licking up your slit as you come undone, drawing out every little cry and whimper and moan that is just for him, loving the way your body moves in pure ecstasy against him and loving even more that he’s the reason you feel so damn good.

When you finally settle from the high, he lingers between your thighs for a bit longer. His tongue darts out to lick up the essence of your orgasm, wanting to taste you a bit more until you’re trembling in sensitivity and calling out his name.

In a second he’s hovering over you, hands pressed in the dirt near your head, taking in the sight of your bare body beneath him as your chest heaves and your eyes flutter. He licks his lips and smirks only a moment before he dips his mouth to press his lips to your own. The kiss is fiery hot as you taste your pleasure on his flesh, but it warms you all over again as your tongues collide and he groans against you.

It doesn’t take you long to become desperate for him again, wanting to feel him inside of you, wanting to be so close to him. The ache between your thighs returns, and from the way he pulls away to grip your hips and flip your body over, you’re aware he’s dying for the same. Your hands and knees hit the dirt with your back bent and your ass in the air, and he pulls your soaked slit against his aching hard cock with a swift tug of your hips.

He grinds himself against you, huffing and panting and groaning, feeling the way you move your ass against him while calling out to him. “Hoseok… please,” you gasp as his fingers dig into your side, “please… fuck me.”

The desperation in your tone mixed with the weakness of a low, trembling voice earns a growl building deep within his chest. He can wait no longer, quickly lining his length up to your dripping, readied entrance before sinking his cock deep inside of you. His motions remain careful even if he’s desperate to have you, easing into the juices that drip out for him as you cry out in pure bliss. He fills you up and the noises of him thrusting inside of you, the messy squelch of a cock buried deep, mix with his groans and your own whimpers. He allows you to adjust as your head begins to spin, concentrating on the feeling of him inside of you, his hands on your waist, his hips against your ass.

When you begin to whimper his name once again, he begins to pull away, only to grip you tighter to smear the dirt against your body while thrusting himself back into you with a snap of his hips. The animal in him takes over the moment he feels you squeezing yourself around his length, groaning, growling, repeating the motion of slapping his hips against your ass and burying his cock deep within you.

The pressure rises and the tension coils in the pit of your stomach, digging your fingers deep into the dirt to try to hold on to your sanity. Sweats beads over your skin just the same as him, crying out for him, moans mixing with curses to form a stream of a pure sinful melody from your lips. His powerful thrusts behind you quicken, causing you to grow weak before him as your body begins to quiver in his grasp, and he quickly catches on to have an arm wrapping around your ribcage.

He pulls you closer to him, body molding with your own, sweaty, dirty chest pressed to your back that remains just as filthy, twitching his hips, fucking you harder to have your eyes screwing shut and your jaw slacked. The whimpers and moans of his name grow quiet as you grow breathless, pleasure taking hold of every inch of your body once again until your toes are curling and he’s whispering deep and dark in your ear from behind.

“You feel so fucking good,” he groans between clenched teeth, snapping his hips against you once again to leave you shaking, “so fucking wet, and tight squeezing around me like that.” His words have a burst of heat surging through you as you latch onto his arm wrapped around you tight, never letting go.

“H-Hoseok,” you cry out, wanting to warn him you’re growing close to the edge once again, mind growing numb, everything around you fading into black. But he doesn’t give you the chance to speak before his teeth are sinking into the flesh of your neck from behind, latching on in a firm grip while growling once again. The sting of his bite only burns for a second before the pleasure takes hold, loving the way he marks you as his own and loving even more the way he fucks you. “Fuck, Hoseok…”

Before you can whimper anything else, the pleasure erupts inside of you, red hot heat unraveling to every limb, every finger and toe, and swarming your mind as you become lightheaded. Your body grows limp in his hold before his arm grips you tighter, keeping you steady, pumping into you from behind, allowing you to ride out the high with him deep inside of you.

He doesn’t stop thrusting his hips even as you come down. He chases his own pleasure inside of you, hitting deep within your walls as your own arousal drips out around him. The slick and messy noises mix with his groans and praises of how incredible you feel wrapped around him, heat continuing to rush to your face as your entire body becomes overly sensitive.

With one final, sharp inhale, the bliss takes hold of him. His hips slow as he begins to release inside of you, filling you up with a few huffs and grunts, creating a bigger mess between your thighs. He thrusts one last time as the last few drops spill from him, continuing to hold your body close until you’re both too spent to hold your own weight.

The two of you collapse against the water’s shore, dirty, and messy, and sweaty, but he pulls you close enough to press his lips to your forehead. His hand caresses your hip as you lay next to him grinning and trying to catch your breath, finding his sudden affection to be the perfect aftermath of your pleasure. And when he regains enough strength, he nuzzles closer to you, kissing your lips, and your cheek and jaw, before his mouth brushes over the spot he bit along your neck earlier. No doubt you’ll be a bit sore in more places than one when you awake in the morning, but he tends to you with affectionate kisses and touches to help sooth your body in the moment.

“Do you want to go for a swim?” he suggests with a smirk, and it causes you to giggle. Of course he would offer such a thing, but with your body on cloud nine and your heart fluttering from how he can go from passionate lover to gentle and sweet, you would probably agree to anything in the moment.

All you can offer is a nod before he helps you to your feet, the two of you carefully walking to the water’s edge, dipping your toes in first to test the temperature, only to realize you’re still too hot and sweaty to care. He guides you into the water with care, never releasing his hold on you, allowing you to lean your body into him as he keeps the two of you afloat.

“You’re right,” you mention after a while, and after a few more kisses shared between the two of you, “swimming naked does make me feel more free.”

“I told you,” he chuckles and pulls you close in the water to pamper you with his lips falling to your neck, so concerned over where he’s bitten even though you pay it no mind. You’ve never been so spoiled after being with someone, and you have to admit the way it has your chest swelling with affection for him.

“Hoseok…” you whisper when he pulls away from your body, “I can’t say that I understand what’s going on, and part of me still feels like I’m dreaming, but…”

He grows silent, all smiles and grins fading while listening to your every word, so you continue.

“I feel safe with you, and I like being with you. It’s not just the water that makes me feel free, or being out here, but you as well.” You pause for a moment to collect your thought, mind racing once again, but all you can focus on is the way he makes you feel in the moment. “And I guess that’s all I really want to understand right now, because that’s all that matters to me. The rest I will figure out later.”

He smiles, kissing your lips again. “I’m so glad I ran into you that day,” he admits with a grin. “I’m extra glad Kihyun caught you staring at us naked… otherwise I wouldn’t have swam over.”

You tried to hide your face from him, becoming embarrassed and grinning wildly, but he takes hold of you, kissing your lips, and soothing all of your worries.


	2. The Game You Crave [ Kihyun | M ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➳ when you taunt him just to receive what you crave   
> ➳ [masterlist of works](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qpq9jMhTYTVyQ0U7G08fZM-hqHFilaekNhGuqlRT0tU/edit?usp=sharing)

Kihyun remains focused with his eyes trained on the two men in front of him, watching as they take sips of their dark liquor in their glasses between spilling the usual business talk you’ve already grown bored of. You’re no amateur to the charity parties he tends to bring you to, a proud smile on his lips anytime he walks into the fancy hotels with you on his arm and the stares from other men to boost his ego.

You sip your champagne and smile anytime his friends turn to you, wanting to make a good impression on them just for Kihyun. Even if the conversation is all business other than a few mentions of the checks they’ll be signing by the end of the night, with a bit of money and subtle competition mixed in, you stand by his side, his arm around your waist, feeling his grip tighten to let you know he’s still thinking of you and it makes it all worth it.

Though, as the men wander away to continue their conversations elsewhere, leaving Kihyun and you lingering near the bar as you finish off your glass and feel a bit lighter, the playfulness rises as the boredom settles. Not that you don’t enjoy being by his side. You swear you do, but the champagne has your body tingling as you giggle and press yourself against his side.

“How much longer?” you whisper in his ear and he cocks a grin.

“Not too much, sweetheart,” he promises as you reach for him after tucking your gold clutch beneath your opposite arm. Running your hand along the front of his grey suit jacket with your fingertips stopping just at the buckle of his belt, you earn a raised brow. “Behave,” he tells you, tone suddenly stern and deep as he tries to hold back his smile.

Leaning closer, you lick your lips, kiss his cheek, and whisper, “but I’m bored.”

Of course, you know these parties are just as good for his business. He needs to socialize with the other execs in his field, make his presence known, and land any new deals to grow his company. You admire how hard he works, and you certainly don’t mind the new outfits he will send to your place as a surprise to wear as you accompany him. It even makes you feel special that he’s so proud to have you on his arm, showing you off, hoping to make a few people even more jealous of him.

Still, you’ve been at the party for a while. Your feet are aching thanks to your heels. The slight buzz from the alcohol is wearing off, though you’re still feeling a bit playful due to lack of entertainment. Usually you can find another date that was dragged along to strike up a conversation with. Tonight, it’s all suits and older women with fur around their necks and their noses turned up. You cling to Kihyun’s side and he squeezes an arm around your waist before another man with a suspicious smile and a drink in his hand walks up to the two of you.

He starts chatting up Kihyun, and Kihyun being the polite, yet smart business man that he is, smiles and listens. You feel out of place in an instant, sighing and stepping away from your date, but his arm slips from around your body to rest a hand on your wrist.

“Excuse me,” you smile at the two, “I’ll leave the two of you to talk. I’m going to go freshen up.”

Kihyun offers a gentle squeeze and smiles in return as the other man nods. You leave the two of them to make your way to the nearest restroom after returning your champagne glass to the bar, finally feeling as if you can take a full breath once you’re alone. The crowd has a way to feel as if it could suffocate you even with the light jazz filling the room, but the melodies of the band turn into echos as soon as you enter the bathroom.

You inhale the soft scent of the floral air freshener while making your way to the mirror on the far wall. With your hands resting against the marble countertop, you glance over your reflection and release a sigh. The tension leaves your body, letting your guard down for a moment while hoping it won’t be too much longer until you can be alone with Kihyun. With him being busy with work, and charity functions, and keeping up his reputation while socializing and making new deals, you already feel as if your time in private with him is cut short, only having weekends to spend time together if his assistant isn’t calling in the middle of dinner with a sudden question needing answered or paper waiting to be signed at the last minute.

The thoughts have an idea swirling in your mind. The need for his attention grows as you shimmy into a bathroom stall just in case anyone were to walk in at that moment, reaching for your phone from your clutch and quickly tapping the screen to reach the camera. You align the device so the lens has the perfect view of your lips, your exposed chest and a hint of your cleavage, and the glittery outline of your v-cut dress.

With a smirk you send the picture to Kihyun. Your heart races as you wait for the ping to fill the bathroom stall, quickly clicking your phone to read your newest text message.

I thought I told you to behave.

Your chest spirals with warmth, heart fluttering as you grin and type your reply.

but I want to play…

The heat spreads from your chest to the pit of your stomach, adrenaline rushing through you because you can just picture his face — eyes wide before he settles, jaw clenching until there’s a smirk on his lips — when he realizes what you need. Not like it’s any secret, of course. Your few nights you spend together somehow always end up like this. You tease him, he becomes a bit more stern just to rile you up further. It’s a simple, but effective game the two of you play to show just how much you desire one another. The end result is always worth it as long as you get the attention you crave from him.

After a minute passes with no reply, you make your way from the bathroom into the hall after tucking your phone into your clutch. A few party-goers pass by and nod with their smiles, and you hope it isn’t evident on your face how hot you’re becoming from the anticipation.

It doesn’t take long for Kihyun to find you. After wandering around near the entrance to the ballroom, he spots you before saying a quick goodbye to colleagues and making his way toward you. As he approaches, the butterflies swarm your stomach just from the look on his face alone. With one brow raised and a smirk on his lips, he says nothing as he takes you by the arm to lead you away from the party.

“Oh, are we leaving?” you question in an innocent tone as you bat your lashes, causing him to scoff. “I didn’t even say goodbye—”

“As if you care,” he remarks, guiding you from the hallway to the elevators in the large lobby. Of course he’s rented a room, you think. As if he was already planning to make a quick exit if need be. You don’t blame him since the drive to his place would be a long one even with a chauffeur. Luckily, all you have to do is be patient enough to make it up a few floors before his hands are on you. “You’re a naughty girl, you know that?”

He cards fingers through his hair and shakes his head the moment the elevator doors close. You giggle and press your body to his with a pout on your lips.

“I can’t help it,” you admit, innocence in your tone even if your thoughts are far from it. “I want you.”

“Mm,” he hums, placing hands on your hips to keep you against him. “Even if you disobey me? I told you to behave.”

The elevator dings at the third floor, and you grow bold with every second that passes. “What if I don't want to?” you challenge him, watching him narrow his eyes and smirk.

Without a word, his hands lower to the hem of your dress. Fingers skim your flesh before his touches disappear between your thighs, earning a gasp as he cups your heat and his deepened tone leaves you shaking. “What if I push these panties down right here and make you remember how?”

You’re both aware you’re hoping it’s more of a promise than a threat. Even if the doors open at the sixth floor now and any second someone could step onto the elevator and spot you. His fingers caressing your slit over your panties have you caring less. Your body aches for him, clit throbbing so much that you press your thighs together and cling to his suit jacket with a tight grip.

“Answer me, sweetheart.” His tone has softened but his expression remains stern. Your heart skips a beat. The heat swells as his fingers continues to play between your thighs. You want him so badly it begins to hurt and no doubt there’s arousal dripping from your core to soak your panties by now. When you fail to reply, he takes a gentle grip on your neck, rubbing his thumb along your jaw, missing the sound of the door opening at the eleventh floor. “Do you want me to shove my fingers into your cunt until you’re begging to come, or should I skip straight to fucking you with my cock until you remember correctly?”

The darkened tone of the words leaves you gulping, opening your mouth to speak but losing the boldness you once possessed. His fingers against your slit only make it more difficult to reply, eyes closing, tempted to rock yourself against his hand for more friction, more pleasure.

The elevator reaches the top floor with a ding and Kihyun pulls away in an instant. A whine almost escapes you from losing his touch, but a simple nod from him has you following him into the hallway. You hustle to keep up with his pace as the two of you make the short trip to the suite he has rented. With your arm linked around his and his hands in his pockets, he says nothing as he leads you to the door, fishing out the key card before sliding it in the slot to unlock the door.

A second later, he tugs you inside and his hands are on your body. Your back becomes flush with door, his lips against your own pinning you in place as the click of a lock echoes throughout the suite. His palms run along your body, starting with your hips before moving to your breast. You moan against his skin, hot, worked up, aching between your thighs as your nipples harden against the thin material of your dress.

He presses his body to your own a second later for you to feel his erect cock through his slacks. Anytime you whimper against his lips, he grips you tighter, fingers digging against flesh, your shaky hands clutching his jacket tight. Until it fall from his shoulders and he pulls away to loosen the tie around his neck.

“Come,” is all he says for you to follow him toward the king sized bed after you slip your heels off at the door and leave your clutch behind. The large glass pane windows are only a few feet away from where the two of you stand, curtain pulled back and you wonder if anyone were to look, could they witness you dropping to your knees the moment Kihyun tells you to?

You don’t disobey him now that you’re alone. You allow him to run his fingers through your hair, leaving messy strands as he takes a gentle fistful and you release a gasp from your lips.

“You’re such a dirty girl,” he comments with a smirk, heat building between your thighs. “I bet you were thinking about this all night, weren’t you?”

You blink and nod, following his movements with your eyes as he reaches to grip his hardened length through his pants. He tightens his grip on your hair while chuckling, and goosebumps cover your skin as your heart races.

“Well sweetheart,” he exhales, dropping his hand from his cock to brush his thumb over your lips, parting them to shove the digit inside your mouth. Without hesitation, you suck on his flesh, watching the way his eyes ignite with desire at the sight. “If you want my cock so badly, you know what to do.”

His tone is deep, stern, and it shakes you to your core. His expression darkens as he shifts into a more dominant role that is only present when your body and actions ask for it. Was he really mad? Of course not. He feigns his irritation because it gets you so worked up. It’s all apart of the game you crave, allowing him to become a bit rougher while still taking care of you because you trust him and only him. There’s something so sexy about giving up all control to someone that deserves it, someone that appreciates and respects the game you play as well as you and your body. Having Kihyun be the one to give you what you need only out of pleasure for the two of you has your body in overdrive. You need him. You crave him.

You reach to tug on his belt, unbuckling and working the buttons to his slacks a second later. He keeps a loose grip on your hair as you uncover his length, pulling him out of his slacks before your fingers wrap around him. The groan that builds in his chest has the warmth blossoming from your core all over again. His eyes remain focused on you, watching as you smirk, grip him tight, and lean closer to run your tongue along the slit of his cock.

“C’mon, baby,” he encourages, voice softer now, a bit more playful.

He grins down at you and you bite your bottom lip for a moment and squeeze the base of his length, watching his expression shift as his jaw clenches. You take him past your lips, teasing the tip with your tongue to watch him unfold. He loses a bit of his composure while you never break eye contact. Taking him farther into your mouth, you bob your head and your hand tends to the rest of him. His eyes begin to flutter the moment you massage the underside of his cock with your tongue, lingering for a moment before pulling away to release his length.

You work him back and forth, gathering your own saliva as lubricant before you lean in to repeat the motion. Your lips wrap around his flesh and he begins to groan before licking his lips and tossing his head back. You work him in your mouth just the way he likes, feeling your own heat ache and drip with need. The sounds of the pleasure you offer — slick, messy noises from your mouth — mix with his own groans growing louder. His body tenses, allowing the bliss to take over as you suck him off, and the sight of his closed eyes and parted lips with flushed cheeks boosts your own ego this time.

“Kihyun,” you call for him in the sweetest of voices when you pull your mouth away, earning his attention as his gazes switches from your face to your hand stroking his length. “I want you.” You bat your lashes and stare up at him with your bottom lip pouting just a bit. He grins and shakes his head, brows arching for a split-second.

“My cock in your mouth isn’t enough?” he teases, feeling a wave of heat wash over you. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“I want you to fuck me,” you tell him boldly, tightening your grip around the base of his length just enough to have him tense. “Please,” you add, sweetly.

He chuckles, releasing his grip on your hair to cup your face. “Now you want to be cute, huh?” He pauses for a moment, and your heart races. “Get up.”

Adrenaline shoots through you in a rush of electricity as you rise to your feet. Kihyun begins plucking the buttons to his black dress shirt while you stand before him, knees shaking, body aching. He takes his time tossing the clothing to the floor, pushing his slacks and silk boxer-briefs lower on his hips with his cock still hard and throbbing for attention.

“On the bed.”

You follow his instructions, planting your knees against the mattress as your hands hold your weight, wiggling your ass in the air just to taunt him. The quiet, breathy chuckle you receive in return leaves you grinning, but all smiles fade the moment he takes hold of your hips from behind to keep you in place. Pushing the hem of your dress over your ass, his eyes fall to the way your black, sheer panties cling to your slick skin, spotting the arousal already making a mess between your thighs just from pleasuring him with your mouth. 

“Mm, you are a dirty thing, aren’t you?” he teases, running two fingers along your slit to feel the slickness through your panties. A whimper escapes your lips, bending your back and attempting to push your body toward him for more, but the hand that remains on your hip keeps you in place. “Already so wet just from sucking me off? Does it turn you on that much to have my cock in your mouth, sweetheart?”

“Kihyun,” you whimper, head already dizzy just from the simplests of touches. Your fingers cling to the white duvet beneath you, licking your lips and blinking a few times to regain control of your unsteady voice. “Please…”

“Ah-ah,” he begins to scold you, but the palm coming down against your ass does the rest. A sharp snap echoes throughout the suite as you gasp and tense your body, and he does a good job of soothing the sting with gentle caresses that allow you to melt into his touch. “Dirty girls don’t get what they want when they misbehave.”

He brings it back to your earlier behavior, and somehow the thought has you buzzing with excitement on the inside. You feel naughty, disobedient and deserving of his teasing, you’re well aware. The fact that he drags the moment out leaves you hot and shaking, needing his touches and knowing if you’re patient enough after getting him so worked up, the pleasure he eventually offers will be well worth it.

A second later, he interrupts your thoughts the moment he pulls his hand from between your thighs. Heat floods your body in a wave of pure need when you hear the sound of him lightly sucking his two fingers, tasting the arousal that soaked through your panties just to taunt you further.

“You taste so sweet,” he tells you, and the ache between your legs deepens. “Too bad you didn’t listen to me earlier, or I would have loved for you to come on my tongue.”

“Kihyun,” you cry out, voice shaking, tone less bold than before. You grow weak at the thought of his mouth between your thighs. Your clit throbs for attention, swollen and needy as juices drip from your core. You need his touches, his hands on you, his tongue between your folds pleasuring you and making you come. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” His hand runs along the curve of your back until he reaches your zipper of your dress. Before you can reply, he’s chuckling as he undresses you, allowing the straps to fall from your shoulders, the material hanging loosely on your body. “I thought you liked our little game. Do you regret teasing me knowing you might not get to come?”

The threat earns a bitten bottom lip as you try to hold back the whimpers, keeping yourself from flat out begging as he tugs on your dress to have your body rising from the bed so he can uncover your chest. He doesn’t hesitate slipping the dress down your body, over your hips and ass, until you maneuver left and right for him to toss the material to the side. Now you’re left in nothing but your soaked panties, trembling with need, dying for release as he lowers to his knees behind you. You feel his breath against your slit, knowing he’s so close, his mouth hovers near your drenched folds as his hands knead your ass. A chill runs down your spin the moment he hooks his fingers into your panties, ever so slowly peeling them from your body to uncover your ass and dripping, swollen slit for him.

The groan that builds in his throat leaves you gripping the duvet beneath you tighter. Knowing he’s right behind you, staring at your awaiting pussy needing attention, feeling his breath on your skin, but not bothering to offer any release forces a gasp from your lips. “Kihyun, please,” you begin to beg, no shame left in you, “please, I’ll be good.”

“What was that?” he questions, and you can hear the smirk in his tone as your eyes screw shut. He leans closer, pressing his lips to the curve of your ass, earning your walls clenching around nothing at all because you’re still dying for him to touch you.

“I’ll be a good girl for you,” you finally give in, giving him the words he’s been waiting for, allowing him to win the game. “I’ll behave.”

“Good girl,” is all he says, the words strained on his tongue as if it’s difficult for him to resist you. He wastes no more time teasing you, reaching to part your folds with two thumbs on your swollen, hot lips, tongue darting out for just a taste to earn a gasp.

He finds your clit, circling the sensitive bud and you can’t help but to whimper his name. The heat rushes through you, becoming dizzy from finally receiving the attention you had to earn. Your back bends and you try to push your hips to get more of him, becoming greedy after being so worked up, but two strong hands against your ass keep you in place. Licking from your clit up to your dripping cunt, he tastes you further and leaves you breathless. The room spins as your thighs tremble, and he turns his attention back to your clit to earn desperate whines of his name.

As he pleases you from behind, your hips begin to move, rolling your dripping slit against his face and the groan of approval gives you the confidence to keep going. His fingers dig into your skin, keeping a harsh grip on your ass as you allow the pleasure to take hold. As he flattens his tongue against your flesh, he allows you to ride his face, crying out, feeling the tension in the pit of your stomach tighten until every touch of his body against your own feels like nothing but pure bliss.

And when he pulls away, you whine again, disappointed, worked up beyond belief that you’re nearly angry at him for leaving you high and dry.

“K-Kihyun,” you whimper and pout and he chuckles because he doesn’t care at all.

“Turn over,” he orders you, and you follow the deep commands of his voice without hesitation. You fall to your back as he rises to his feet, meeting his gaze before your eyes fall to his cock in his hand as he strokes his length. His slacks and briefs hang low on his hips as he settles between your parted legs after he finishes pulling your panties from around your thighs to toss aside. You’re bare before him, exposed and vulnerable, but the way he smirks and looks down at you with nothing but adoration has your chest swelling.

He aligns his cock with your entrance after teasing just a bit more with head the head against your slit, wanting to hear the way you whine his name one last time. He senses your impatience and you sense how badly he needs to be inside of you as he pushes your thighs higher for better access. With a deep groan building in his chest, he shoves his cock into you, and your back arches from the bed and your fingers claw the sheets beneath you.

“Fuck… Kihyun,” you cry out, bottom lip trembling as he fills you up. From the way he pauses for a minute to catch his breath, it’s clear the heat of being surrounded by you leaves him shaken.

After a few seconds, he begins thrusting into you. His pace is slow at first, long strokes of drawing his cock out and back in earning quiet whimpers and curses beneath your breath. You lick your lips and gasp the moment he snaps his hips, hitting deep within your walls as your eyes screw shut.

“Fuck… you feel incredible,” he compliments just as his head rolls back and he grunts, snapping his hips against your body once again. Electricity floods you in the form of red hot desire, body shaking with every thrust of his hips, the room spinning as he picks up his pace. “So fucking… good.” He groans again and leans closer between your legs, thrusting deep as his lips crash into your own.

You whimper against his skin, wrapping legs around his waist, arms around his back. You hold him close as he fucks you and you pull away with a gasp when he pumps his cock into you with more force. Your nails dig into his bare back, but your heels keep his body close as your thighs tighten against him. You felt the heat swelling between your legs, needing an extra push toward the edge of your own release.

Your hand dips between your bodies, fingers beginning to work your clit while you bite down on your lip to keep from the other guests in the room next door from hearing your cries. Your face twists with pleasure, brow wrinkled, body tense, and each circle around your sensitive flesh brings you closer to your release.

“Kihyun,” you exhale his name, “faster… please.” Your pleas earn quicker hips pressing against your body as he fucks you like you need. Every thrust makes your mind numb, body on fire until you feel the tension snap, heat swelling in pure bliss to every inch of your body. You quiver against him, moaning to signal you coming undone, and he continues to bury his cock deep into your walls clenching around him.

Every inch of you begins to tingle with the aftermath of ecstasy, growing sensitive as he continues thrusting into you to reach his own peak. His mouth lowers to your neck, groaning against your skin as he teases you with kisses and nibbles, and the moment you come down from your own high, you wrap around arms around him. Your hips match his movements, helping to work his body and bring him closer to the edge, nails leaving marks against his smooth skin, whimpering for him to come inside you to finally have him barrelling over the edge of pleasure.

He spills inside of you, panting and huffing as he gives into the bliss. His motions slow but he continues milking his cock inside your drenched walls, sweat beading against his forehead, lips parted and face flushed. You squeeze yourself around him just to hear him suck in a sharp breath, gulping and exhaling with his brow wrinkled before he pulls out of you.

His body collapses to the bed, and you don’t hesitate to curl up against his side. Your head rests against his bare chest. He drapes a lazy arm around your body. And everything feels perfect as he raises his head with his eyelids still heavy and kisses your face, first your forehead until you adjust to press your lips to his own.

“You’re a mischievous little thing, you know that?” You giggle tiredly at his question and shrug.

“As if you don’t like it…”

“I love it,” he corrects with a sleepy grin. “You know what else I love?”

“Hm?” you hum, relaxing beneath the way his traces patterns against your back with his fingertips, and the affection and care he offers after the way the two of you play is icing on the cake.

“A hot, relaxing bath,” he tells you, earning more giggles. “What do you say? I think there’s a vanilla bath bomb waiting for us, and I’ll throw in a foot massage, too. I’m sure those heels weren’t comfortable all night.”

Your chest swells from him knowing the perfect things to say to make you feel cared for. “You spoil me,” you tell him, and he leans closer to kiss your lips with a proud grin before he guides you to the bathroom, filling the tub with steaming water and dropping in the warm vanilla sugar bath bomb, loving his simple, cute displays of affection to show just how much he loves caring for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © 2020, Gardentulips. All rights reserved. Reposting not allowed. Translations not allowed.


	3. Show Off [ Wonho | M ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➳ when he likes to tease you in front of minhyuk, knowing it gets you off   
> ➳ w: exhibition kink  
> ➳ [masterlist of works](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qpq9jMhTYTVyQ0U7G08fZM-hqHFilaekNhGuqlRT0tU/edit?usp=sharing)

Hoseok never wastes an opportunity to show off. Especially if it makes his friends jealous. Especially when it boosts his ego.

Especially when it comes to you.

And tonight is no exception after he has invited you to a party thrown by Jooheon. You can’t stop yourself after he drags you away to the next room, music fading out around you along with the drunken conversation, yet the bass still vibrates the walls. The lights are dim and it’s the perfect setting as you push him into the nearest black, leather chair Jooheon’s parents paid too much money for.

Your knees are on each side of him as his hands find purchase on your hips, pulling your body closer so he can press his lips to yours. The smell of liquor from your previous drinks fill his nose and your overly flushed skin lets him know he can’t allow you anymore alcohol, but you’re the perfect kind of relaxed for the two of you to have some fun.

However, Hoseok’s timid friend Minhyuk has other plans, waltzing in on the two of you without even noticing what’s about to happen behind closed doors. He releases a huff as he plops down into the chair across from the one you’re currently straddling Hoseok in, and it takes an entire ten seconds before the two of you watch Minhyuk’s eyes grow wide.

“Oh!” he says, jaw falling open. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I can le-”

“It’s okay,” Hoseok stops him, a wicked smirk on his lips, hands beginning to caress your hips with no mind to your dress rising up your ass. “You can stay.”

“But, you two…” Minhyuk’s voice fades, eyes dancing between you and Hoseok, and Hoseok releases a chuckle that sends a chill down your spine.

“What? Do you want to watch?” Now your eyes are growing wide as you turn back to Hoseok, feeling him hardening between your legs, pressing against your slit, and you already know the devilish things he’s thinking.

“N-no…” Minhyuk stammers, looking for the courage to either tell Hoseok to fuck himself or tell him he absolutely does want to watch, yet nothing comes out. You can feel the heat pooling between your legs, the ache forming in need of release and maybe the idea of someone watching is turning you on only because you’re tipsy, but you remain silent just like Minhyuk, waiting on Hoseok to instruct you.

“Why don’t you turn around for me, baby girl.” Hoseok’s voice is sweet, light and airy and caring, and you can’t help but to obey after he gives your lips a loving peck. You slip from his lap, unaware he has made quick work of the button and zipper to his jeans and has them pushed down along with his boxer-briefs the moment you settle on his lap once again.

Air rushes to your head, each second feeling like a dream, and the heat the rushing between your thighs can only remind you it’s not. Your eyes meet Minhyuk’s a second before embarrassment fills you over every inch, cheeks darkening as Hoseok hikes your flimsy dress up your hips.

“Still wanna watch?” Hoseok’s chuckle deepens after speaking, hand slipping to the front to ease between your thighs, caressing your slit over your thin, cotton panties. You catch Minhyuk’s eyes darting between your legs, cheeks burning red hot, and it makes it worse to realize just how much you’re loving it. “Want to watch her ride me? Want to hear the noises she makes when I fill her up and make her come?”

“I, uh…” Minhyuk is more than speechless, gaping, staring, watching, and even in the dim lighting you can see his cheeks turn a bright red. He licks his lips. He can’t pull his eyes away. And you can’t blame him for a moment.

“Slip your panties to the side, baby,” Hoseok instructs, and in an instant you’re following the words. You reach between your legs to push the base of your panties to the left, feeling Hoseok push against your ass to give him room to ease his cock between your thighs. And before you can come back down, he lines up the tip of his cock to the arousal and heat pooling at your entrance, allowing you to ease down onto his painfully hard cock with a drawn out moan spilling into the air.

The moment he fills you up, you can’t stop your thighs from shaking against him, taking a moment to adjust to his size before you can raise up to ease back down onto him. A whimper slips out this time, brow creasing and eyes shutting tight, yet you can still feel Minhyuk’s gaze on you. He remains quiet, studying the way you slowly ride up and down Hoseok’s cock, giving yourself a moment to coat his flesh with your arousal before sounds of sloppy sex fill the room.

“That’s it, baby,” Hoseok encourages, arms wrapping around your body, a hand making sure your dress stays lifted to give Minhyuk the perfect view. “Fuck my cock, just like that. Let him see how good it feels inside of you.”

His sinful words only add to the heat racing to every inch of your body, feeling the tip of his cock deeper than before as he thrusts upward into you to earn a gasp in return. You can barely hold on, overwhelmed in the moment, yet the alcohol makes it a bit easier.

“See how beautiful she looks taking my cock?” he asks Minhyuk, yet you hear no reply, and you don’t dare open your eyes. “You like watching my cock disappear inside her pussy, don’t you?” The words become more daring as he speaks, another chuckle of his hitting your ears and for some reason, it only makes you ride him faster.

You lift yourself off of him quicker, dropping back down onto his cock as curses slip from your lips. Your head falls back, body leaning into him and Hoseok quickly gets the hint that it’s suddenly all too much for you to bear. His hips begin to thrust from below, pumping his cock into you as you grip his arms for support.

“Whose cock do you want, baby?” Upon hearing the question, your eyes flutter open for a moment, long enough to take in Minhyuk across from you dying to touch himself with a bulge in his pants that looks honestly painful. “Whose cock do you want inside of you? Mine? Or his?”

The question sends a rush through your entire body, knowing he’s only instigating emotions for the moment. He wants to hear words from your lips you would never speak, and he wants to make Minhyuk squirm in his seat.

“Y-your cock, Hoseok,” you manage to whimper, realizing Hoseok’s pace has slowed to pushing himself inside of you at a leisurely pace. “I want your cock.”

The answer doesn’t suffice, realizing as much when Hoseok removes his arm from around your body to place a firm grip around your neck, fingers barely squeezing the sides of your throat.

“I asked whose cock? Mine? Or his?” The words release in a near growl, sending another chill through you as Hoseok’s hips twitch beneath your body, rendering you speechless for a moment.

“Minhyuk’s,” you gasp, body quivering against the man beneath you as Minhyuk burns a whole into the both of you with his eyes, staring so hard you’re not sure if he has blinked in the last 5 minutes. “I w-want M-Minhyuk’s cock. Please.”

“Good girl,” is all Hoseok says before he’s removing his grip on your throat to take you by the hips. He wastes no time pumping his cock in and out from beneath you, causing your moans to grow louder and louder each second that passes. Mercilessly he pounds into you, nails digging into skin, teeth biting down on bottom lips, whimpers spilling from your body and Hoseok releases a few grunts himself as his end nears.

A moment later, Hoseok is reaching between your thighs, pressing fingers to your clit to rub quick circles against your flesh. Your body is tingling, on fire, overwhelmed and you can feel yourself nearing the brink of sanity. His motions never slow, driving you wild with bliss, and as each second passes, you feel your entire body light up with a new kind of pleasure thanks to Minhyuk’s eyes on you watching you get fucked by Hoseok.

Your body doubles over as the pleasure swells and bubbles over, warmth spreading from between your legs to every inch of your body as you cry out for Hoseok. Gaping, your moans never fade until you begin to come down from your high, yet Hoseok continues to pump his cock in and out, never easing up until the moment you hear him release a heavy sigh.

He spills inside of you, coating your clenched walls as he grips you tight enough to leave marks. You’re trembling on top of him as his thrusts slow and finally come to a stop, heavy breaths being the only thing that’s heard other than the bass from the next room.

Your eyes finally open to notice Minhyuk adjusting the tent in his pants, nearly feeling sorry for him if it weren’t for the spank bank material he had just received thanks to your boyfriend and his inflated ego. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © 2020, Gardentulips. All rights reserved. Reposting not allowed. Translations not allowed.


	4. On the Edge [ Wonho | M ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➳ when he knows all the perfect ways to leave you breathless   
> ➳ w. ass play  
> ➳ [masterlist of works](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qpq9jMhTYTVyQ0U7G08fZM-hqHFilaekNhGuqlRT0tU/edit?usp=sharing)

Hoseok’s tongue between your thighs as he eats your pussy never fails to make you breathless. Your face pressed against the bed sheets he has you bent over muffles the majority of your moans, but every strained whimper urges him to taste you hungrily. His hands keep a tight grip on your thighs, strong arms holding you in place to keep you from squirming away when his tongue focuses its pleasure directly on your clit, becoming all too sensitive in the moment.

Your nails dig into the flimsy sheets, fingers grasping the fabric tight the moment his mouth slips from your pussy to the tightened rosebud. A gasp fills the bedroom, body leaning back as you become greedy from the pleasure. Hoseok licks your ass in a slow circle just as his hand rises to press his thumb to your clit. He massages your flesh with his body in ways that make you quiver, bliss filling every inch of you, warmth spreading from between your thighs to leave you dizzy. 

“You like when I taste you like this, baby?” He pulls away only for a moment to ask the question. A shiver races down your spine, missing the heat from his mouth as the cool air brushes over your flesh he’s left wet from his saliva and your own arousal. “Tell me how it feels.” His voice is deep, dark and commanding, fueling his ego because he already knows the answer. 

“So… so good,” you cry out, his mouth pressing to your rim once again. His thumb continues to work circles against your flesh. Your body is overheating in response, electricity surging through every inch. He presses his tongue against your ass, drawing out delicious whimpers of his name until the room begins to spin, but Hoseok is far from done with you. 

“On your back, baby,” he instructs, and your body follows the words before your mind even registers that he has pulled away from you. You collapse to the sheets, rolling to your back, thighs falling open to give him the perfect view of your bare flesh and open pussy ready for his tasting. He remains on his knees before you, hands reaching to rub his palms along your thighs, until he throws one leg over his broad, muscular shoulder. “So wet,” he groans as his big body hovers over you for a moment, more to himself than to you, running a finger along your slit to have you shivering once again. The digit gathers up the juices dripping out for him messily, proving his words to be true.

“Hoseok… please,” you whimper breathlessly, head falling back, eyes squeezing shut. 

His deep chuckle shakes you to the core, only opening your eyes for a second long enough to meet his eyes as his mouth lowers to your body once again. His tongue finds your clit, pressing the flat of the muscle to your flesh just as he begins to ease a finger deep inside your dripping cunt. The sensation earns an arched back, followed by a gasp spilling into the darkness of the bedroom. His other hand holds your trembling leg in place over his shoulder as he eats you out while fucking you with the digit. His lips close in around your clit, sucking lightly while curling the finger deep inside you to press against the spot that has your body so weak. 

Then he pulls away again, leaving you waiting and longing for his next touch. Your body is on the edge. Your mind even more so, completely desperate for pleasure. Completely melting into his every touch. 

“So tight,” he whispers just as his touches move lower once again. He circles a finger around your tightened rosebud, teasing your body for a moment as a wave of red hot heat pulses through you. It’s pure need at this point, losing all composure and wanting him to do any and everything to you at once. “Relax, baby,” he soothes your body down with caring words as he begins easing his finger into your ass. Slowly, he slips the digit past your rim thanks to your arousal coating his flesh. All you can do is release his name in a moan as your body tightens around him.

“Please, Hoseok,” you cry out again, “I wanna come.” 

He chuckles at that. Of course, the way you whimper and begin to move your hips, he knows the words to be true. He has you right where he wants you, perfect for teasing, getting you worked up, making you whimper breathlessly as you clutch the sheets beneath you. Your clit aches and throbs for the need to be touched as he pumps in and out of your ass, so wound up you feel as if you will go crazy at any moment. 

“I think you’ve gotten even wetter now,” he teases you further, groaning at the sight of his digit in your ass as your juices drip down from your pussy to meet his flesh. Your folds are swollen, throbbing clit poking out and needing to be caressed. Hoseok licks his lips at the sight of you open and desperate, chest heaving from the pleasurable torture of being on the edge for so long. 

Suddenly, one strong hand grips the back of your thigh resting on his shoulder. He wastes no more time pushing your leg higher against your body, giving him a better view of your pussy, better access to your ass. His mouth falls to your folds once again, tongue meeting flesh to drive you absolutely wild in the moment. He swallows every drop of your juices that drip out while massaging your clit with his tongue, continuing to pump in and out of your ass while doing so.

The sloppy noises fill the room as he eats you out. Your moans mix with the groans he leaves against your flesh to make you tremble. You can’t stop yourself from reaching for him, fingers entangling between the silky strands of hair, tugging harder and harder as each second passes. The sensation only makes him greedy to taste you hungrily until you’re coming on his tongue. He feels your ass squeezing around him tight, legs trembling, hips rolling against his mouth. Every motion feels electric, drawing you that much closer to your peak until your entire body grows numb with heat surging to every limb.

Against his tongue you come undone, sweet nectar spilling out, thighs clasping around him. The hands holding onto his hair fall limp as you ride out the pleasure shooting through every inch, Hoseok’s tongue drawing out every breathless whimper and desperate moan until you begin to come down from the high.

Carefully, he pulls away, leaving soft kisses against your inner thigh until your legs are no longer shaking. 

“Fuck, Hoseok,” you gasp from being entirely spent, chest continuing to rise and fall until you begin to catch your breath. All he can do is chuckle, knowing all the ways his body can leave you breathless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © 2020, Gardentulips. All rights reserved. Reposting not allowed. Translations not allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> © 2020, Gardentulips. All rights reserved. Reposting not allowed. Translations not allowed.


End file.
